


Wrong Number

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Dates, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Power Bottom, Service Top, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo Ren's cell phone number is two digits off from a phone sex line. This turns out to be a good thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fauxtalian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fauxtalian/gifts).



> Written for a [prompt](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/154619814493/a-prompt-4-u-hux-misdials-a-phonesex-line-and) from the lovely [fauxtalian](http://fauxtalian.tumblr.com)! "Hux misdials a phonesex line and dials Total stranger Kylo Ren instead ;3"

At first Kylo couldn’t figure out why he was awake. He’d just barely closed his eyes, hadn’t he? Surely it wasn’t time to get up…

Then he realized what had awakened him: the Imperial March. His ringtone. Someone was calling him.

Kylo groped blindly toward the nightstand, slapping his hand across it until the tips of his fingers fetched up against his phone. He fumbled, almost knocking it to the floor before finally getting a good hold on it. When he drew the screen toward his face, it was blinding to the point of headache; he squinted at it as he swiped to answer, not recognizing anything he saw.

“Hello?” he said groggily.

“Hello,” came a crisp, confident voice that Kylo didn’t recognize. There was a long pause. Then the same voice spoke again, hesitantly this time. “Er. How does this work, exactly?”

Kylo blinked; he’d almost fallen back asleep. “Uh. Who is this?”

“Right, of course. You can call me…” The voice trailed off. “Damn. All right. Ben, how about that. Call me Ben.”

Kylo jolted upright. “What?” he said.

“Ben?”

His head was swimming. Kylo’s free hand curled into his hair, pulling hard, as he fought for focus. “Who the fuck is this?” he demanded.

“I’m…sorry? I don’t…is this a ‘scene’? I’ve never done this before, so I’m not really sure…”

Kylo huffed. His heartbeat throbbed in his temples. “Did somebody put you up to this?”

“Er, no? I got this number from the telly, there was an ad…”

_Telly_. Wasn’t that British for TV? Kylo groaned and flopped back onto his pillow. What had Poe done _this_ time?

“Er. When do I give you my credit card information? I had assumed there would be an operator?”

“Your _credit card_?”

There was another long pause. When the man’s voice returned, it was slightly frantic. “I do apologize. In my nervousness I seem to have transposed two digits. I meant to call a different number. I’m sorry to have disturbed you—”

“Wait,” Kylo said, because he was still confused, “who did you think you were calling?”

The man let out a loud breath through his nose. “Well. I suppose it’s only fair that I tell you. I was attempting to call…” He paused again, then finished quickly. “…a sex line.”

Kylo couldn’t help it. He laughed. “Well, goodbye,” the man said tersely, but Kylo interrupted, “Wait! Hold on. Not laughing at you. It’s just funny that my number is that close to a fucking sex line. Fuck. I wonder how many calls I’m gonna get.”

The man attempted a polite laugh. “It sounds very troublesome,” he said.

“What’s your real name?” Kylo asked, because somehow he didn’t want the guy to hang up just yet. “Mine’s Kylo.”

“Kyle?”

“Ky- _lo_.”

“What an unusual name,” the man said.

“What’s yours?”

The man sighed, then said reluctantly, “Armitage.”

Kylo hooted. “You’re one to talk about weird names!”

“Yes, well.” There was a moment of silence, but Armitage didn’t hang up. “What time is it where you are?”

Kylo pulled his phone from his ear and blinked at the screen. “3:30 in the morning,” he said.

“Shit,” Armitage said. “I am terribly sorry. Truly. Were you asleep?”

“Yeah,” Kylo said, “but it’s okay.” It was? He stared at the ceiling, blinking into the darkness. “What time is it where you are?”

“It is 3:30 here as well.”

“What,” Kylo said, “you mean you’re not in England or something?”

“No,” Armitage said. “I moved here three months ago. I write software for medical testing, and there are more opportunities here.”

Kylo propped himself up on an elbow. “So you work in the Valley?”

“Yes.”

“This is so weird,” Kylo said. “I live in the Castro.”

Armitage was quiet. Maybe that bit of information, the fact that they were so close to each other, had made things a bit too real.

“We should meet up,” Kylo said, because if it was too real, they may as well run with it.

“Meet up?” Armitage said, sounding nervous.

“Why not?”

This time it was Armitage’s turn to laugh. “Because we are strangers? Because I know nothing about you?”

“Google me,” Kylo said. “Kylo Ren. Or…” Fuck it. “Ben Solo, search that name too.” When Armitage didn’t reply, Kylo went on, “You said you just moved here?”

“Yes.”

“And you were trying to call a sex line.”

“…yes.”

“You’re lonely.”

Kylo could almost feel Armitage bristling as he spat, “I am not _lonely_ , I just—I just wanted—”

“Some sort of human connection. Which is why you haven’t hung up yet.”

Armitage let out a sound that was halfway between a groan and a sigh. “Has anyone ever told you you are insufferable?”

“Only everyone I’ve ever met.”

“Fine,” Armitage said. “You win. Let’s ‘meet up,’ as you say.”

Excitement sparked in Kylo’s gut, twisting with energy that made him want to run, or practice his fencing, or do five hundred pushups. “Good,” he said. “Chinatown? I know a place.”

~

The next day found Kylo Ren fidgeting at a small table near the window of his favorite tea shop. Given how little sleep he’d gotten, he should have been tired, but instead he felt vitally awake. Colors were brighter, scents were sharper, and his skin tingled with anticipation.

It was ridiculous. He knew nothing about this Armitage guy—not even his last name—so there was no reason for him to be excited or nervous. But here he was, bouncing his leg, wondering if he’d dressed properly. Practically any outfit was proper for San Francisco, but what was proper for Armitage? Were Kylo’s jeans and sneakers and clingy hoodie too casual?

What did it matter if Armitage liked his outfit? What did it matter if Armitage liked _him_? He was Kylo Ren, he was who he chose to be, he was—

Dumbfounded, because the most beautiful man he’d ever seen had just ducked through the door of the shop.

He was tall, perhaps even Kylo’s height, but where Kylo was broad and bulky, this man was slender and graceful, from narrow shoulders down to slim legs. His face was beautiful, perfect, symmetrical, everything Kylo’s was not. Thick red hair in a neat part set off pale eyes that might be green and might be blue. These eyes were currently scanning the room, as delicate fingers brushed down over his elegant, expensive-looking sweater. He was wearing dark khakis and loafers with no trace of scuffing, and Kylo felt out of place being in the same room.

Surely this incredible man was not Armitage. Surely—

The proprietor, a tiny woman who went by Miss Susie, bustled up to seat the man, and he said in a voice that Kylo _definitely_ recognized, “Hello, I am supposed to be meeting someone. Kylo Ren?”

“Armitage,” Kylo called, raising a hand, and then those piercing eyes were on him and Kylo’s stomach dropped. He would think Kylo undignified, uncouth, slovenly…

Armitage smiled, and Kylo could breathe again.

“Hello,” Armitage said, settling into the chair across from Kylo, and Kylo berated himself for not leaping to his feet and pulling it out for him. “I apologize if I’m overdressed. I’m still unaccustomed to the fashion here.”

“You look great,” Kylo said, a little more fervently than he meant to. “Really. Anything goes here.”

“That’s a relief,” Armitage said. “I wouldn’t want to draw undue attention.”

_You draw attention just by existing_ , Kylo thankfully managed not to say aloud. He wet his lips. “So, uh,” he said, trying to force his leg to stop bouncing, “I really like this place, they do all different kinds of tea, and they have dumplings and pastries to go with it.”

“That sounds lovely,” Armitage said. He picked up his menu and studied it intently, giving Kylo time to study _him_ intently. He watched Armitage’s elegant eyebrows furrow, his narrow fingers play at his lips; took in the smooth line of his neck as it disappeared into the regrettably tight neckline of his sweater. Kylo had the odd desire to see Armitage’s collarbone. He imagined it stood out from his chest, bold curves leading to the hollow of his throat. And then below the collarbone, of course, lay Armitage’s chest, which would surely be as soft and pale as his neck and hands. Would his nipples be as pink as his lips?

Armitage glanced up at him, smiled in a way that looked shy. “Well,” he said, “this is certainly the strangest way I have ever met anyone.”

Kylo wanted to touch him, to lean across the table and kiss him. But there was no way Armitage had come here expecting anything of the sort. Was there?

“Yeah,” Kylo said belatedly. “Me too.”

“How do you normally make friends?”

_Friends_. Right. Kylo would not be peeling that sweater off Armitage’s lithe form or sliding his hands down over that little ass. He sat back, gripping his knees, and let out a huff of breath. “I dunno, I fence so I have friends at the studio. And I grew up here, so I still see people from high school and stuff.”

“Are your parents here?”

Kylo grimaced a little. “Yeah. They live up in the Marin Headlands though.”

Armitage politely did not pursue that line of questioning. “You fence, you say?”

“Yeah,” Kylo said. “I’m the type who needs to move.” The words sounded stupid as soon as they came out of his mouth, but Armitage nodded, and his eyes flicked down to Kylo’s shoulders and arms.

“You appear to be in very good shape,” he said, and Kylo felt a grin tugging at his mouth.

“Thanks,” he said, and he flexed for good measure, making his biceps stand out as much as possible. “I work out.”

Armitage smirked at him. “Indeed.”

Kylo liked that smirk. He liked it a lot. “You’re cute,” he said without meaning to, and Armitage’s face went pink.

Miss Susie chose that moment to approach, saving Kylo from blundering into an apology that would have made things worse. She gazed at Kylo over her wire-rimmed glasses. “Ready to order?”

“Yes,” Kylo said gratefully. “We’ll share a pot of sheng pu-erh—you’ll love it,” he added, glancing at Armitage, “and I’ll have an order of shrimp shumai.”

“I think I should like to try the chashaobao,” Armitage said.

“If you want a different tea, go for it,” Kylo put in. “Pu-erh is my absolute favorite, it’s kind of got a plummy, earthy taste. Really refreshing. But you can try whatever you want.”

“The one you chose sounds quite nice,” Armitage said. “I’ll stay with that for now.”

“It’ll be right out,” Miss Susie smiled, and she swept off to put their order in.

Armitage crossed his legs and fussed with the knee of his pants, straightening the crease to make it fall just so. Kylo watched him. What sort of encounter had he been hoping to have on the sex line last night? Something vanilla, soft and sweet? Or was he hiding a pantheon of kinks beneath that freshly starched image? Did he want to be used? Did he want a dick stuffed between those pretty lips? Did he want to be held down and fucked? Or maybe…did he want to be the one doing the using?

Any of it, Kylo thought. Any of that would be good. Getting him into his bed. Exploring his body. What would make him moan? What would make him twitch? What would make him laugh? What would make him sigh?

What would he taste like?

Kylo licked his lips.

This was bad; Armitage obviously wasn’t here for a hookup, he was here to make a friend. He was new in town, and lonely, and Kylo had offered companionship. And not _that_ kind of companionship. It wasn’t Armitage’s fault he was fucking gorgeous. He deserved to be respected, not…drooled over.

Kylo folded his arms over his chest and crossed his own legs.

“So,” he said, “uh, do you have any hobbies?”

“Photography,” Armitage said, brightening. “Mostly still life and landscape, but sometimes portraits. I think…I think you would be a wonderful subject, actually.” His cheeks flushed a bit.

“Me?” Kylo blinked. “I’m just, you know, regular. You’re the one who looks like a fucking model.”

“A model?” Armitage said, somewhat shrilly. “I’m not…” He shook his head. “But no, Kylo, you’re not 'regular’ at all. You…” He looked away, chewing on his lower lip. “Your face is so open and expressive and unique. And your, er, physique. Is incredible.”

Kylo felt his own face warming. He hugged his elbows. Miss Susie appeared, silently placing a tray of tea supplies between them; she moved off without a word. “Uh,” Kylo said awkwardly, “we need to pour the boiling water into the teapot.” He reached toward the boiler. Armitage reached for it at the same time, and their fingers brushed together over the handle.

“Oh,” Armitage said, sounding startled, but he didn’t move his hand away. Instead, he slid his fingers loosely between Kylo’s. “You have…nice hands,” he said.

Kylo stared at their interwoven fingers, at how his massive paw engulfed Armitage’s delicate hand. “So do you,” he said. He trailed his thumb up the center of Armitage’s palm.

Armitage shuddered, then pulled his hand away, cradling it in his other hand with a look of surprise or wonder or embarrassment on his face. Maybe it was all three. “Sorry,” he said.

“Me too,” Kylo agreed, shaking his head as though that would banish the thoughts of pressing Armitage up against a wall and exploring his body with his tongue. He snatched up the water boiler, lifted the lid of the teapot with his other hand, and poured water until it started draining out the spout and dripping onto the tea board. Then he set the boiler down, resettled the lid on the teapot, and picked up the pot, swirling it gently.

“Normally you’d purify the tea server and cups with tea, but I skip that step so I can drink the tea sooner,” Kylo said.

Armitage gave him that smirk again, and Kylo very nearly dropped the teapot. “So you’re denying me the authentic experience because you’re impatient?” he said in what sounded like a teasing voice.

Kylo’s chest felt tight, but light as a cloud. He grinned. “I get impatient about a lot of things.”

“Really,” Armitage said in a dry voice, still smirking. His pink tongue darted out, flicking over his lips.

“Yeah,” Kylo said, only now his voice was so rough and choked off he had to clear his throat. “Okay,” he pressed on. “So I’m skipping the purification, which means I’m just gonna pour the tea into the server, and then when it’s cool enough, we can drink it.”

Miss Susie came back with their dumplings then, settling the shumai before Kylo and the pork baozi before Armitage. She tutted at Kylo. “His first time, and you don’t let him have the full experience?”

“He’s a very impatient man,” Armitage spoke up.

“Not very considerate,” Miss Susie said.

“Oh, I agree,” said Armitage. “It’s terrible, thinking only of your own desires and not anyone else’s.”

Kylo’s face was suddenly on fire. “I—I’m sorry,” he stammered, “we can do the purifying if you want, I wasn’t thinking—”

Armitage cocked his head to one side, looking at him. Miss Susie excused herself.

“I’m sorry,” Kylo said again. “I sort of just…take over situations, my dad has always hated that about me…”

“Kylo,” Armitage interrupted, gently. “I was having a go with you. If it really bothered me, I would have said something. I wouldn’t have embarrassed you in one of your favorite shops.” He looked down. “I apologize, my sense of humor can be somewhat cruel.”

Kylo hated the crestfallen look on Armitage’s face. He should never look like that, never. “No, it’s okay,” he said, reaching across the table to grab Armitage’s hand. “I’m sorry for not realizing you were joking.”

Armitage chuckled softly, raising his eyes. His eyelashes were so light it was like his eyes were limned in gold. “So we’re both sorry, then,” he said.

“Heh. Yeah.” They were quiet for a beat. Armitage’s hand was warm and soft in Kylo’s. He never wanted to let it go. But then, “Oh,” he realized, “the tea should be cool enough now.”

“I’ll get it,” Armitage said. His left hand remained curled up in Kylo’s as he used his right hand to pour tea into their cups. A jolt ran through Kylo. Did Armitage like this? Did he want to keep holding hands? Then, maybe, did he…

“What do you think?” Kylo blurted as Armitage lifted his teacup to his lips. “Of the tea,” he hastily amended…though of course there was no way Armitage knew what he was thinking.

Armitage rolled a sip thoughtfully in his mouth. Kylo’s throat went dry when he swallowed. “It’s nice,” Armitage said. “Plummy, like you said. Rather sweet.”

“Sweet,” Kylo echoed, watching Armitage’s lips.

“Sweet,” Armitage repeated, raising his eyebrows, and there was that smirk again. Kylo couldn’t decide if he wanted to kiss it off his face or do everything he could to keep him smirking.

Miss Susie chose that moment to breeze past their table. “Food’s getting cold,” she threw at them over her shoulder.

“Oh,” Kylo said, just as Armitage said the same thing, “Oh.” Kylo grinned.

“I suppose we should eat,” Armitage said.

“Yeah.” Kylo plucked up his chopsticks with his free left hand.

“Are you left-handed?” Armitage asked. “Or should I—?”

“I’m actually ambidextrous,” Kylo said. “It comes in handy.”

“I expect it does,” Armitage said. “It’s convenient right now, certainly.” He picked up a baozi with his right hand. “Right-handed,” he said, and took a bite.

“That’s Cantonese style, with barbecue pork,” Kylo said.

“It’s quite good,” Armitage said, once he’d swallowed. “I must confess, I’ve had them before. I often went to Chinatown in London.”

“Fuck,” Kylo said, “have I been telling you a bunch of shit you already know?”

Armitage laughed, and when he did his entire face changed. Kylo could swear his eyes actually _sparkled_. “I didn’t know about the tea,” Armitage said. He squeezed Kylo’s hand gently, reassuringly. The small gesture sent a thrill up Kylo’s spine. “And…it’s nice to hear you talk about the things that interest you.”

Kylo felt a stupid smile spreading across his face. “Want some shumai?” he asked.  He plucked a dumpling up with his chopsticks and extended it toward Armitage’s side of the table, intending to place it on his plate.

“All right,” Armitage said, and he returned Kylo’s smile and leaned forward, opening his mouth.

“Okay,” Kylo said, because Armitage wanted him to _put something in his mouth_ and that was all _kinds_ of hot. His hand shook a little as he guided the dumpling between Armitage’s lips.

Armitage closed his lips around the chopsticks, and Kylo withdrew them. He watched as Armitage chewed, swallowed, and sighed. “Yes, that was very nice. Thank you.” Armitage picked up his teacup and took a sip.

“Do you…would you like another one?” Kylo asked.

Armitage’s hand twitched a bit in his. “Go on then,” he said, and he opened his mouth again.

Kylo ended up feeding Armitage half his shumai; he only stopped when Armitage asked, “Don’t you want any of them?” And then he ate one, cheeks flushed, with the same chopsticks that had been in Armitage’s mouth.

They brewed another pot of tea, and this time Kylo purified the server and cups so Armitage would see what it was like. When he dumped out the tea, Armitage said, “Oh, so then you have to make _another_ pot to actually drink? I can see why you usually skip this.”

Kylo’d had to let go of Armitage’s hand to deal with the tea; now, after swirling the pot and pouring more tea into the server, his hands were free again. Armitage had folded his own hands together on the table, though, and Kylo wasn’t sure if he should stretch across and lay his hand over them or not. It seemed like too much. Instead, he put his hands on his knees, drumming his fingers. Then, tentatively, he slid his right foot forward until it bumped against Armitage’s under the table.

Armitage looked at him, raising his eyebrows. “Sorry,” Kylo started to say, as if it were an accident, but before the word was even completely out of his mouth Armitage’s leg had shifted upward and his foot was nudging against Kylo’s calf.

“For what?” Armitage asked.

“Uh,” Kylo said. “Nothing.” He bent his foot upward, rubbing the toe of his shoe against Armitage’s sock, just above his shiny loafer.

Armitage gave Kylo the wickedest grin he’d ever seen. “How much longer did you want to stay here?” he asked.

“I’m ready to go right now,” Kylo said. Armitage’s grin widened. “Miss Susie! Could I get the check?”

They’d barely made it out the door of the shop when Armitage curled his fingers into Kylo’s hoodie and dragged him into a kiss. “Fuck,” Kylo said into his mouth. Armitage tasted of tea and dumpling, and his lips were blossoming under Kylo’s, and his _tongue_ …

Armitage pulled back. “I wasn’t sure,” he said, panting, “whether you were interested.”

Kylo practically growled, one hand fisting into the thick red hair at the back of Armitage’s head, the other sliding down to his ass—the ass he’d thought he wouldn’t get to touch. “Oh, I’m _interested_ ,” he said. “Come here.” He pulled Armitage flush to his body, ground forward to show him just how interested he was, and was pleased to discover that Armitage was in a similar state.

“Your place,” Armitage huffed, “or mine?”

“Mine,” Kylo said, because he wanted this beautiful man in his bed immediately. He nosed at Armitage’s neck, tasted his skin with lips and tongue. “I have supplies, and we can take the streetcar straight there from here.”

There were no seats on the crowded streetcar, but that was fine; Kylo took the opportunity to stand behind Armitage and hold him tightly by the hips, rubbing small circles over his pelvic bones as he murmured into his ear. “I’m going to take such good care of you,” he said. “I want to see every inch of you. I want to touch every inch of you. And I’m going to, Armitage. I’m going to touch you and taste you. Everywhere.”

“Everywhere?” Armitage whispered, shuddering.

“Everywhere,” Kylo confirmed, thrusting his hips lightly against Armitage’s ass.

“I want you to fuck me,” Armitage groaned, and Kylo imagined headily that other riders might have heard him over the noise of the streetcar.

He grinned into the side of Armitage’s neck. “I will,” he promised. “I’m gonna fuck you so hard, so good, you’ll forget your own name.”

Armitage attempted a scoffing laugh at that, but it came out strained and desperate. “Ah,” he said, tipping his head back onto Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo nipped along Armitage’s jaw. “I want you so bad,” he said, grinding against him, “and I’m gonna take you.”

The streetcar took so long to get to the Castro that Kylo was almost afraid he’d get off simply from rubbing up against Armitage’s tight little body. It was with no small measure of relief that he finally said, “This is us,” and guided Armitage off the car with a hand at the small of his back.

As soon as the tram pulled away, Armitage turned, threw his arms around Kylo’s neck, kissed him hard, and breathed, “Fuck.”

Kylo grinned. “Your wish is my command.” He scooped Armitage into a bridal carry.

“What—” Armitage spluttered.

“Faster this way,” Kylo assured him, taking off down the block toward his building.

“ _Ren_ ,” Armitage said, sounding embarrassed…but he kept his arms wrapped around Kylo’s neck.

The walk was short. Kylo regretfully had to put Armitage down and dig around in his pocket for his keys when they reached the townhouse he shared with Poe. He led Armitage up the stairs and fumbled at the lock.

“You have a beautiful home,” Armitage started to say, but as soon as Kylo got the door shut behind them, he slammed Armitage back against it, grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head.

“Yeah,” he said, biting gently at Armitage’s neck, “it’s great.” He shoved a knee between Armitage’s thighs.

“Ren,” Armitage gasped. “Shit.”

“I’d take you right here,” Kylo growled, “but all the stuff’s upstairs. And it’ll be nicer to be in bed when you’re exhausted from me pounding you.”

Armitage let out an insulted huff, but he was squirming and his eyes had a pleading look. “Not much longer,” Kylo assured him. He let go of Armitage’s wrists. Then he stooped down, wrapped an arm around Armitage’s knees, and slung the man over his shoulder.

“Damn it, Ren,” Armitage shouted. His hard prick ground into Kylo’s collarbone as he kicked his legs. “I am not _luggage_.”

Kylo smacked his ass. “Fuck, I like you, Armitage,” he said, and tromped up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Don’t you dare for one _minute_ think of _throwing me on the bed_ ,” Armitage hissed at him.

Kylo kicked open the door to his room. As requested, he did not toss Armitage away. Instead, he let the man slide gently, slowly down his chest, running his hands up over his ass and back until Armitage’s feet were on the floor and Kylo was holding him close. He gazed into those pale eyes and murmured, “How was that?”

“…better,” Armitage said breathlessly. “That was—that was good.”

“Good,” Kylo said. He kissed him.

Their first kiss had been desperate, the second demanding; this one was slow. Intoxicating. Kylo nipped at Armitage’s lips, sucked at them, ran his tongue along them, and finally pressed into Armitage’s mouth. Armitage let out a strangled moan, his arms tight around Kylo’s shoulders, and slid his tongue against Kylo’s.

Kylo slipped his hands down Armitage’s back, groping under the sweater and finding an undershirt. He tugged at it to untuck it from Armitage’s khakis and gain access to skin. Armitage pawed at Kylo’s zipped hoodie; Kylo drew back and pulled both it and his t-shirt off over his head.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Armitage breathed, staring at Kylo’s chest. Then he was touching it, trailing light fingertips over Kylo’s pecs, brushing over his nipples and drawing down across his stomach. “You _are_ in good shape.” He moved his hands back up to cup Kylo’s pecs, his thumbs moving in circles around Kylo’s nipples until they hardened into nubs, then flicking across them.

Kylo’s head fell back. “Shit.”

“Black and white,” Armitage murmured. “You’d look so good in black and white. Your body, there would be—it would be such beautiful contrast, the shadows.”

“Uh huh,” Kylo said, barely comprehending. He moved his hands back to the hem of Armitage’s sweater. “Get this off,” he demanded.

Armitage pulled his sweater off carefully over his head, leaving his hair mussed and his white undershirt rumpled and half untucked. Kylo licked his lips. As Armitage folded his sweater neatly, he seemed to notice his surroundings for the first time. The ghost of a grimace crossed his face. “Is there…” He trailed off, seeming to consider his wording. “Is there someplace I can put my clothes?”

Kylo looked around. He supposed every available surface was in use, except the bed itself, which wouldn’t do. He shrugged and swept a few CDs, three pairs of balled socks, and a pile of change off the corner of the dresser, sending it all clattering to the floor. “There you go.”

Armitage blinked, then shook his head. “Thank you,” he said primly, and laid his folded sweater on the dresser with delicate grace.

“This too,” Kylo said, pulling at Armitage’s undershirt.

“You weren’t lying when you said you were an impatient man,” Armitage said, raising an eyebrow.

Kylo curled fingers in his hair and kissed him roughly. “Look who’s talking. You were begging me to fuck you.”

“Careful, Ren,” Armitage said, and it probably would have come out derisively if he wasn’t breathing so hard, “or I might change my mind.”

“Oh, I doubt that.” Kylo dropped his hands to Armitage’s undershirt again, drawing it completely free of his pants and immediately stooping to press his lips against Armitage’s bare stomach. “Yes,” Kylo purred, “this is what I want.” He shoved the shirt higher, kissing and licking over the soft, pale skin. “You’re _perfect_ ,” he said, and then he latched onto a nipple that was just as pink as he’d imagined.

Armitage let out a choked cry as Kylo bit down. “Damn it,” he hissed, fighting the shirt off and flinging it away. His hands dug into Kylo’s hair. “Fuck.”

Kylo nudged his fingers beneath the waistline of Armitage’s khakis as far as he could get them, pinching at his ass through his underwear. Then, without letting the nipple out of his mouth, he withdrew his hands and slid them around to Armitage’s fly, first unbuckling his belt and then pulling the top button free.

“Wait,” Armitage gasped, “I need to—” He moved his hands shakily from Kylo’s hair down to his belt.

“Ah,” Kylo said, kissing his stomach, “you gotta fold the pants too?”

Armitage was quiet for a beat, and then he said, “Well, not necessarily, but the trousers…oh, wait, 'pants’ means 'trousers’ in America, doesn’t it—” He broke off with a yelp as Kylo stopped gently kissing his stomach and instead gave it a long, languorous lick.

“All right, you can fold your _trousers_ ,” Kylo said benevolently, straightening. He put his hands on his hips. “But make it fast.”

“Beast,” Armitage said. He sat down on the bed, untying his loafers, tucking the laces inside, and leaning over to set them side-by-side next to the dresser. Then he slid off his argyle socks, folded them, and laid them atop the shoes. Next, he slid his belt free of the belt loops—completely unnecessary, in Kylo’s opinion—and rolled it into a circle, which he then wrapped around his loafers.

“Finally,” Kylo commented when Armitage’s hands went to his zipper. Armitage smirked up at him, and a jolt ran straight through Kylo’s belly and into his cock. “ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo said, and then he was falling into Armitage, knocking him back onto the bed, kissing that damnably beautiful smirk. “Why,” he muttered into Armitage’s mouth, rolling his hips, “are you—so—fucking— _hot_.”

Armitage gasped for air, clutching at Kylo’s back. “You’re such—an animal,” he countered.

They needed their clothes gone immediately. They needed their clothes gone five _minutes_ ago. Kylo fumbled his feet against each other, working to force his sneakers off without having to stop touching Armitage. One shoe dropped to the floor; the other flew across the room and hit the wall. “Ugh,” he said, realizing he wouldn’t be able to get his jeans off in this position. He grabbed Armitage by the shoulders and pulled him back up until they were both sitting on the bed, managing not to break the kiss. Kylo wrenched open the fly of his jeans and lifted his hips off the bed just enough to get both his jeans and underwear down past his ass. Then he shucked them down his legs and kicked them away. “Now you,” he demanded, biting Armitage’s lower lip.

“Remember,” Armitage panted, “I need to—”

“Yes, you need to fold them,” Kylo huffed impatiently. “Go ahead.”

“You’re too kind.” Armitage pulled back, one final puff of hot breath ghosting over Kylo’s lips before he was standing and stepping out of his khakis. Armitage stood in his underwear, carefully lining up the pleats of his pant legs, and Kylo watched him. “You said you had supplies?” Armitage asked, glancing at him. “You could be doing something useful.”

Kylo surged up off the bed and caught Armitage around the waist, pulling their bodies flush. “I’ll show you something _useful_ soon enough.” But after spending a few moments biting at Armitage’s neck, Kylo acquiesced and moved off to the nightstand, digging around and producing lube, condoms, and gloves. By the time he’d arrayed the items within arm’s reach of the bed, Armitage had folded his khakis and placed them beneath his sweater. Kylo looked back at him just in time to see his bright red cock bob up as he slid his underwear off.

“Fucking gorgeous,” he said, taking in Armitage’s naked body: tousled hair, flushing face, slim shoulders, pronounced collarbones, soft but flat stomach, elegantly long legs. Armitage turned briskly away to set his underwear on the clothes pile, and that gave Kylo a better view of his little ass. _Little_ was right; Kylo figured he could palm both cheeks with one hand. “I wonder how tight you are.”

“I suppose you’ll find out,” Armitage said as he turned back toward him, face going even redder. Kylo grinned.

It seemed to occur to both of them at once that they were now completely naked; for a moment they stood there, five feet apart, each taking in the other. Then, “Come here,” Kylo said, and Armitage did, and Kylo wrapped his arms gently around his shoulders. He nuzzled against Armitage’s cheek, rough stubble against smooth skin. “What did you want, Armitage?” he asked softly. “When you called the sex line. What were you going to ask for?”

Armitage’s arms slid up around Kylo’s waist. “I don’t know,” he said, his eyelashes tickling Kylo’s cheek. “I thought—I thought they would know. The sex line. Person.”

Kylo nipped down the line of Armitage’s jaw. “Fuck,” he said, “I know what I want.”

“What?”

“ _Everything_.”

Armitage trembled. Kylo guided him back to the bed, sweeping the pile of covers back and laying him down across the sheet. Then he knelt above him, knees to either side of Armitage’s hips, hard cock trailing lightly against the soft skin of Armitage’s belly. Kylo bent to suck at Armitage’s neck, sighing as Armitage’s fingers played over his biceps. Moving down Armitage’s body, Kylo licked into the hollow of his throat, kissed along his collarbone, and sucked a nipple into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around the nub, biting it gently, reveling in the way Armitage’s breath hitched, how he twitched and moaned beneath him.

Then he moved lower, sucking a line down Armitage’s belly, dipping into his navel, burying his nose in the curls of wiry copper hair just below it. He shifted to allow Armitage’s legs to part, catching them under the knee and spreading them up and back, watching as Armitage’s straining dick flopped against his stomach and left a clear, slick trail.

“So hard for me,” Kylo purred, biting and sucking at Armitage’s inner thigh.

“Fuck,” Armitage gasped. “Fuck. Ren. Please.”

“Hold your legs up,” Kylo ordered him. Kylo reached for the nightstand as Armitage hugged his knees to his chest. When he settled back, Armitage’s pink asshole was waiting for him, puckered and pretty. “I bet you are tight,” Kylo said. He drew his tongue up Armitage’s crack, over his hole, up under his balls, savoring the tremor that ran through him. “I’m gonna get you good and ready.”

Kylo pulled a glove onto one hand, leaving the other hand bare. He tugged Armitage’s cheeks apart with his thumbs and leaned in again to breathe hotly against his hole. Then he drizzled lube over his gloved fingers, squelching them together to warm it.

Carefully, slowly, Kylo traced one finger around Armitage’s hole. “God fucking damn it,” Armitage hissed at him. “Stop teasing me.”

“I could just shove right in,” Kylo said, “but I don’t think you’d like that very much.” He nudged the tip of his finger past the pucker, and Armitage squirmed. “You’re really tight.” Kylo pressed in gently, watching Armitage’s face. “But you really need to come, don’t you?”

“Fuck,” Armitage said.

“Think you can wait as long as it’s gonna take to open you up?”

“I—I don’t know,” Armitage huffed, closing his eyes. “Please,” he said, and Kylo wasn’t sure he even knew what he was asking for.

“I want to fuck you,” Kylo assured him. “And I will. But I think you need some relief first.” He pulled his finger free, smiling at Armitage’s frustrated groan, then snapped the glove off and lubed up his bare hand. “How about I make you come, Armitage?”

Armitage let out an incoherent noise that broke off into something like a screech as Kylo’s fingers brushed up his shaft.

“You’re so hard,” Kylo said. “So ready. I’m going to make you come all over yourself.” He curled his hand around the head of Armitage’s cock, pulling lightly, twisting, brushing his thumb over the tip. “Fuck, look at you,” he grunted, gazing up at Armitage’s flushed face. “Do you know how pretty you are? I wanted you the second I saw you.”

Armitage suddenly cried out, hands slapping down and twisting into the bedding, and Kylo pumped him through his shuddery orgasm, staring hungrily at the spend streaking Armitage’s stomach and running down his own hand. “Wish I could taste you,” he murmured. “Maybe someday.”

Armitage’s eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was wide open and he was gasping softly, and witnessing it all sent twitches through Kylo’s cock. “Exquisite,” he said, and he crawled up the bed to lie alongside Armitage, leaving his hand cupped lightly around his softening dick. Kylo kissed Armitage’s shoulder, his neck, his jaw. “I can’t believe you’re in my bed.”

Trembling, Armitage turned his head and opened his eyes. “I—” he began, but Kylo shushed him with a kiss.

“No need to talk right now. Just relax. Let me clean you up.” Kylo finally let go of Armitage’s sensitive prick; Armitage hissed lightly, closing his eyes again. “I’ll be right back. Just stay here.”

Kylo slipped out the bedroom door and went for the bathroom, bare feet slapping against the hardwood floor of the hallway.

“Whoa,” came a surprised voice as he opened the door, and Kylo raised his eyebrows at the sight beyond.

“Don’t you have a room?” he asked, smirking.

“Yeah,” Poe smirked back. “Don’t you have pants?”

“Fair enough,” Kylo shrugged. “Just need a washcloth, I’ll be out of your way in a minute.” He reached around the tangle of arms and legs pressed up against the wall, retrieving a rag from the linen cabinet. As he moved toward the sink, he noted that Poe’s companion was goggling at his half-hard cock. “Like what you see?” he grinned.

“Hey,” Poe protested. The other man smiled a very winsome smile, said “Sorry,” and kissed him.

“You two have fun,” Kylo said. He washed his hands, soaked the washcloth in warm water, then wrung the cloth out a bit and slipped back through the door. “Maybe try a bed next time.”

Armitage was sitting up when Kylo reentered his room. He’d pulled the blanket up over his chest but seemed to be holding it away from his body to avoid making a mess.

“Relax,” Kylo said, shutting the door. He climbed back onto the bed and yanked the blanket away from Armitage’s body. Armitage shivered a bit. “Are you cold?”

“A little,” Armitage said, but his voice was deep and blissful.

“I’ll get you warm,” Kylo assured him. He spread the washcloth over his hand and mopped gently at Armitage’s stomach. “Let me just clean you up first.”

“What about—” Armitage dropped his gaze, looking almost shy. “What about you?”

Kylo laughed lightly. “Well,” he said, “I’m not done with you yet, if that’s all right.”

Armitage raised his chin. “Definitely all right,” he said.

“Good,” Kylo said, moving the washcloth to Armitage’s dick. He carefully wiped Armitage clean, then lobbed the cloth into the overloaded hamper in the corner. “Let’s get you under the covers,” Kylo said, and he grabbed the comforter and tugged it over them both.

Kylo was pleasantly surprised when Armitage scooted up to him immediately, pressing into his chest. His cock jumped against Armitage’s thigh.

“Oh,” Armitage said softly. He reached down between them.

Kylo’s entire body jerked as Armitage’s fingers brushed his cock. “Ah ah,” he said, grabbing Armitage’s hand. “I want to come in your ass.”

Armitage trembled at that. “Oh,” he repeated.

Kylo drew Armitage’s hand up and splayed it across his own chest, then ran his fingertips up Armitage’s arm, over his shoulder, down his side, and along the curve of his ass. Armitage trembled again, just slightly, and traced his thumb in small circles over Kylo’s pectoral.

“Just relax,” Kylo said, squeezing Armitage’s ass, leaning in to nuzzle into Armitage’s neck.

“I _am_ relaxed,” Armitage protested.

“More than you were,” Kylo allowed. “But not enough. Don’t worry, though. I’ll get you there.”

A look flashed over Armitage’s face, something that seemed very intriguingly like irritation. But then it was gone, and Armitage closed his eyes. Kylo kissed his eyelids, and Armitage’s lips twitched between a smile and a grimace.

Kylo kneaded the flesh of Armitage’s ass, then slid his hand back up his side and began rubbing at his back. “You’re so tense,” he said.

“Shut up,” Armitage replied.

“Even right after getting off.”

“Ren,” Armitage said flatly, opening his eyes, “I did not come here for judgments, I came here to get fucked.”

Kylo laughed. “Fair enough, Armitage.” He groped back down to Armitage’s ass and gave it a squeeze. “Ready for me to get back to work on this, then?”

“If you don’t mind.”

Kylo reached over to retrieve the supplies again, then ducked under the blanket and crawled between Armitage’s legs. He pulled on another glove and slicked up his fingers, this time pushing immediately, but gently, into Armitage’s hole. “Gonna be so good for me,” he murmured, kissing Armitage’s inner thigh. “So hot. So tight.”

“You’re very talkative, aren’t you— _oh_ ,” Armitage said, breaking off as Kylo twisted his finger a little.

“And your personality comes out more when you’re not desperate,” Kylo countered. He resumed pushing in, slow and careful. “You’re a snippy thing, aren’t you?”

“ _Snippy_?” Armitage spluttered.

“Don’t worry,” Kylo said soothingly, “I like it.” Armitage made a face that gave Kylo the impression he was not soothed in any way. Kylo grinned and worked his finger into the knuckle. “That’s one, sweet thing.”

Kylo kept talking, because Armitage’s reactions were too good not to. Armitage’s face was completely pink and twitching with what Kylo gleefully assumed was outrage by the time Kylo had finished preparing him. It had taken such a long time that Armitage’s cock was half hard again. “I assume you haven’t changed your mind?” Kylo said finally, pumping three fingers in and out of Hux’s stretched hole.

“Fucking hell,” Armitage panted. “Are you _ever_ going to put your dick in me?”

“I’ll take that as a ‘Please, fuck me, Kylo,’” Kylo said, and Armitage actually _growled_ as Kylo pumped his own cock back to full hardness and rolled on a condom.

Watching Armitage squirm and splutter under his touch had Kylo’s skin on fire. People thought Kylo wasn’t a patient man, but they weren’t quite right. Kylo could be very patient if he knew when he was going to get what he wanted. And sometimes waiting made the payoff even sweeter.

Like now, as he pressed his dick against Armitage’s straining entrance, teasing the tip before pushing in.

“Fuck,” Armitage said. He scrambled to grab the backs of his knees, bend his legs up to his chest. “Yes. Fuck.”

It was good. It was so good. Kylo closed his eyes. His arms were shaking, but not with strain—he was trembling all over as Armitage’s tight heat surrounded him, squeezed him, possessed him.

“Fuck,” he agreed, breathless.

He filled Armitage slowly, sighing with a mix of what felt like relief and amazement as he finally bottomed out. Pink blotches covered Armitage’s chest and shoulders and neck; his eyes were heavy lidded and his lips were parted just enough that Kylo could see the tip of his tongue. His chest rose and fell heavily, and his copper hair, so perfectly slicked back before, now fell in sweaty clumps around his head on the pillow.

“You’re fucking gorgeous,” Kylo said.

Armitage blinked slowly up at him through those half-lidded eyes. “I know,” he said, and at that it was Kylo’s turn to growl, because fuck if this wasn’t the hottest man he’d ever had in his bed. The hottest man he’d ever _met_.

Kylo ducked down to bite at Armitage’s pulse. “Gonna fuck you so hard.”

Armitage let out what sounded like a rather exasperated chuckle, his lips in Kylo’s hair. “Do it, then.”

Drawing back out of Armitage was at once wonderful and terrible. Kylo thought he could stay trapped inside forever and be perfectly content. But feeling Armitage slide against him, feeling Armitage’s slick walls squeezing around him…that sent sparks up Kylo’s spine and heat to Kylo’s belly, and he’d have to be careful or he’d be in danger of coming immediately.

Kylo pulled out until just the tip lay at Armitage’s entrance, then slid slowly back in. He set a relaxed pace, trying not to think too much about how good it felt, how hot and tight, how beautiful Armitage was sucking in quiet breaths and twitching below him.

“Faster,” Armitage moaned, and Kylo shuddered.

“You’re gonna make me come.”

“You’d better not,” Armitage huffed at him, opening one eye. “Not until I’m satisfied.”

Kylo let out a strangled groan and shoved his dick back in. He was so close already.

“Faster,” Armitage demanded. “Harder. Show me what you can do, Kylo Ren.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Kylo said, and he clenched his eyes shut and drew a deep, bracing breath and jerked his hips back, and then he slammed into Armitage again and again and again. He would not come. He would not come. He would fuck Armitage stupid first.

“Fuck, yes, that’s right,” Armitage gasped. “Very good, Ren.”

Kylo yelled, because he’d almost come at _that_. His whole body was shuddering as he drove his cock into Armitage’s tight little ass. Fuck, it was so good, the pucker clenching around him as he drew out and smoothing over him as he slammed back in, milking him.

“Ah,” Armitage said. “Ah—!”

Kylo watched Armitage’s cock twitch and pulse, striping his belly with come a second time. Biting his lip hard enough to bleed, Kylo kept thrusting, even as Armitage’s body went slack and his dick began to soften. “Are you—satisfied—now?” he barely managed to huff out, raising his eyes to Armitage’s beatific face.

“Oh,” Armitage said lazily, eyes half-closed, “I don’t know…”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo said, and it came out more like a sob than he really would have liked. “Armitage,” he said, and _that_ came out sounding like begging.

“Come, Ren,” Armitage said suddenly, opening his eyes and gazing at him. “Come in me.”

Kylo let out a strangled shout as a wave of shock-pleasure shuddered through him. It seemed to last forever, or maybe time had stopped, or maybe Kylo was dead? Everything had gone white and he was floating and every last part of him was shaking. His cock was pulsing so hard, so much, that if Kylo hadn’t been wearing a condom, Armitage would be cleaning himself out for _days_.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kylo said again, and his arms gave way, and he collapsed.

For a long moment, all Kylo knew was blissful exhaustion. Eventually he registered a distant sound, and then he realized it was Armitage, grunting in mild distress. Kylo forced his eyes open and saw that he’d landed right on top of him. “Shit, sorry,” Kylo said, his voice thick with afterglow. “I’m probably crushing you.” He rolled off to the side, hissing as his dick fell the rest of the way out of Armitage’s ass.

“Condom,” he heard Armitage say.

“…right,” Kylo groaned. He reached for it blearily, fumbling it off and fighting to tie the end. A brief glance told him Armitage was watching him, a sleepy smile on his face that looked a little too amused. But Kylo endured, finally managing to tie off the condom and lob it in the general direction of his trash can. He flopped onto his back with a heavy sigh.

“Disgusting,” Armitage commented, but then he was nestling up next to Kylo, laying an arm over his chest and putting a hand on his shoulder. Kylo yelped a little as Armitage’s stomach—and thus, his cooling come—came in contact with his side. “Oh,” Armitage said, and he started to pull away, but Kylo grunted and slipped an arm around him, tugging their bodies flush. “Oh,” Armitage said again, softly.

Kylo held Armitage close and blinked at the ceiling, not really seeing it. Sparks were dancing over his skin, and Armitage’s warm breath was tickling the hair under his ear. He turned his head, seeking Armitage’s pale eyes. Their noses bumped.

“So,” Kylo murmured, “did you get what you were looking for?”

Armitage glanced away, looking thoughtful. “Oh, I suppose,” he said after a moment.

Kylo smacked at his ass. “Liar. You got way more than you were looking for.”

“If you’re so sure, then there’s no need to ask me, is there?” Armitage looked positively devilish.

Kylo longed to kiss the smirk off his mouth. “I want to hear you say it,” he said instead.

Armitage’s grin broadened. “All right, then. Being fucked by an actual person was much better than wanking to a voice on the phone.”

Kylo rolled on top of Armitage, pinning him by the wrists, and was rewarded with a small gasp. “Mmm hmm,” he said, nosing at Armitage’s neck. “How much better?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Armitage groaned, twitching beneath Kylo’s weight.

“That’s what I thought.”

~

At first Kylo couldn’t figure out why he was awake. Surely it wasn’t time to get up yet…

Ah. That’s what it was. His phone.

Kylo groped for it, finally dug it out from under his pillow. “Hello?” he said blearily.

“Uh, hi,” came an unfamiliar voice. “Um. How does this work, exactly? Do I just tell you what I want, or…”

Kylo blinked. Another one. How many calls was he going to get? Being two switched digits off from a phone sex line could turn out pretty sweet…

He glanced at the lump in the blankets next to him, barely visible in the dim light. And then he was smiling, and there was an odd sort of warmth flooding his body.

Things were already pretty sweet.

“Sorry, pal,” Kylo said. “You’ve got the wrong number.”

The lump stirred as Kylo hung up, an arm emerging to wrap around Kylo’s waist. “Who was that?”

“Nobody,” Kylo said, settling back under the covers and putting his phone on silent. “Go back to sleep, Armitage.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Gorgeous artwork](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/165165876013/i-commissioned-theearlgreyalpha-to-illustrate-a) of Kylo and Armitage on the streetcar by [theearlgreyalpha](http://theearlgreyalpha.tumblr.com/).


End file.
